Betrayal
by louise 99
Summary: Two shots-Before even meeting him I had already began my betrayal. I loved his brother so deeply, so strongly, an unrequited love that burned my heart to ashes. And for that I will make the bastard brother pay for his brother's coldness.


**Summary**: Two shots-Before even meeting him I had already began my betrayal. I loved his brother so deeply, so strongly, an unrequited love that burned my heart to ashes. And for that I will make the bastard brother pay for his brother's coldness.

**Traición**

Why? I asked myself for the millionth time, why was I not good enough in his eyes? I was beautiful, I was well educated and most importantly I was extremely wealthy, not as much as he was but still…he was not interested.

It is not that I have not made my intentions well clear; it is not that my feelings were vague. He knew that I wanted him and I knew that he knew yet he always withdrew, but now, now it was unbearable. Not only had he ridiculed my feelings by telling me that he would never return them, but he had the audacity to provoke a crisis in my company by taking away one of our main deals for himself, as if proving that his coldness to me was his only intention.

I was devastated, sad, but above all I was angry. He had betrayed me. Sesshumaru Taisho had betrayed me but it would be for the last time. I vowed long ago that I would find his weakness and I would shamelessly use it against him.

The thought made me smile. Yes I was searching for a long time. I even hired a private investigator to tell me what no one knew about the billionaire, I wanted to know what dark secrets he was hiding…

"-I can't believe it" my best friend whispered next to me, her eyes wide with surprise. My smile widened even more as I nodded, taking a sip of my drink.

"-yes." I confirmed, my eyes shining, "I didn't believe it as well at first but now that I know this, I would certainly use it well."

Sango rose form the armchair, pacing my living room. She was in shock, and that I would understand. Sesshumaru was a well-known, extremely rich businessman, and the fact that he had managed to keep such a secret all this time was mind-blowing.

"-he has a half-brother? How? He's an only child." She exclaimed staring at me. "How come no one ever knew about this? How could he hide a person for so many years?"

I took another gulp of my drink, savoring the bitterness of it in my mouth. I was proud of myself, proud of what I was about to do. I smiled even more, looking right back at her.

"-Apparently his father messed around and ultimately one of the many women who had had the privilege to be with him bore him a bastard son." I chuckled rising as well from my seat and making my way towards the huge mirror hanging from the ceiling down to my expensive carpet. I stared at my reflection, admiring my beauty. How could Sesshumaru refuse me? I was so beautiful…all men wanted me, lusted after me but I wanted no one but him, only him.

"-Kagome, please don't tell me that you are going to let these information leek to the press. Sesshumaru will never forgive you…"

I immediately cut her off, laughing at her naivety.

"-Please Sango I am not that stupid." I mumbled fixing my long straight black hair. For so many years I have dreamed of a kiss from his sinful lips, of a caress from his strong hands, of a look from his golden eyes and yet, he only faced me with coldness. "Why would I do that? I have a much better idea."

I bit my bottom lip and turned around; giving my best friend the most innocent look I could manage. Apparently it was innocent enough as she stared at me in awe.

"-what are you planning to do?" she asked in a whisper and for the first time my smile vanished. I was serious, I was dead serious. I had been thinking for weeks and now I could not deny that I have come up with the best idea.

"-I am going to seduce the bastard and then I will break his heart."

My best friend immediately winced at the inappropriate word I gave to the unfortunate brother but I did not care. He was after all a bastard.

Silence reigned between us as she stared at me. I turned around going back to my chair. I sat comfortably, slowly playing with a strand of my dark hair, a small mischievous smirk tugging my lips upward.

"-Sesshumaru will be furious." I continued, noticing that she was looking at me rather stupidly. She obviously didn't understand my point. "Even if his bastard brother or should I say bastard half-brother is not legally a Taisho, they still share the same blood. His pride would be so wounded." I finished with a wave of my hand, stressing the word bastard as I spoke.

Sango shook her head negatively, displeased with my idea but I didn't care, I had to get what I wanted and if I couldn't get Sesshumaru to love me, then I will wound him so deeply by mocking his only blood.

"-No Kagome!" she almost shouted, startling me from my thoughts. I frowned at her. "Think about his brother, he has nothing to do with Sesshumaru, why do you want to drag him into this? Don't be cruel! You are not like that Kagome; don't sink to this level of betrayal. Stop your obsession with Sesshumaru!" she exclaimed loudly.

I raised angrily, my eyes darkening. Why couldn't she understand how much I was suffering? Why couldn't she understand that not being with Sesshumaru was killing me? It was not obsession, it was love. Since the first time I saw him three years ago, I fell in love with him! Weren't my feelings so obvious!

"-do not interfere!" I ordered angrily, feeling that she might sabotage my plan. "I will make Inuyasha Takahashi beg for me." I smiled, mentioning for the first time the bastard's name. "I will leave him on his knees, crying right in front of his arrogant brother, I will make the 'Taisho blood' boil in his vein for me and only me the same way my blood boils for his brother and only his brother!" I whispered in a cruel voice. "I will make him taste heaven and then I will leave him to rot in hell." At that I smirked smugly. Inuyasha Takahashi will believe my love.

I knew that I was beautiful, too beautiful for any sane man to resist. I will give that bastard everything he dreams of, I will love him as innocently and as sinfully as I could manage, I will make him whisper my name like a prayer in the dark, I will never leave his side until I am sure that he loves no one but me and that he would love no one but me as much as I love no one but his brother and I would love no one but his brother.

And when I tell him that it is Sesshumaru who hunts my heart, I will destroy him.

"-I fear for you Kagome." Sango whispered. "What if something messes with your plan? What if things don't work as they are supposed to? Playing with hearts is so dangerous, so dangerous. It could backfire."

I huffed, rolling my eyes. As if I could fall for the bastard. I was in love with Sesshumaru and that was a fact in my life that no power would ever change.

I walked inside the small building. Glancing around I looked at the decor, it was below average. What a poor area I was in, I was almost disgusted of stepping inside such a building. I smiled at the young woman sitting in the entrance hall. She smiled back immediately.

"-Miss Higurashi, Mr. Takahashi is expecting you."

Oh yeah, of course, Mr. Takahashi was expecting me, but surely not expecting what I expected from him. Still smiling although now for a totally different reason, I nodded and followed her to the inside. Apparently Inuyasha Takahashi was an architect and I decided to let him plan my next house. I felt slightly nervous when the woman knocked at a wooden door before opening it and gesturing for me to go inside.

"-Miss Higurashi" a voice came from one of the corners. I quickly spun around and came face to face with Takahashi. My breath held in my throat as he approached me, a warm smile tugging his lips upward. He shook my hand before guiding me to one of the chairs. I followed dumbly. I never imagined that he would look so much after his brother. His silhouette was well built, fit, strong and athletic and yet all I really noticed was his breathtakingly golden eyes, his long hair tied back in a ponytail…features he definitely shared with Sesshumaru.

"-I am honored…" his speech faded away as I fiddled with my hands nervously. Could I do this now that I have seen him personally? Would I be able to reach such depths with this man just to get even with his half-brother? Was I that cruel? Did I love Sesshumaru that much?

I took a shuddering deep breath, catching on with his conversation. God, the pitch of their voices was the same. If I could close my eyes and imagine a warm Sesshumaru that's how he would exactly sound like.

"-so what do you think?" I heard him say as he eyed me with interest. I smiled and nodded.

"-you're the architect" I joked and we laughed together, the sound of his laughter like bells in my ears. Oh how I would crush him so easily…

Throughout our conversation, I kept stealing glances at him when he was not looking. This was the man with whom I will engage with a fiery passion for the next few weeks.

While he quickly wrote on a piece of paper something that I said and that he thought was important, I took the distraction as an opportunity to study his features. He was as handsome as his brother but he obviously lacked the class that Sesshumaru sustained. His eyes were wide and golden, warm and trusting, his face was attractive and I couldn't help but notice that the bastard was indeed a beautiful sight to lay your eyes upon.

I smiled when his eyes met mine but I didn't look away. I saw a hint of surprise deep in his orbs. Good, I wanted him to know that I was interested in him, I needed him to know. The moment lasted a few seconds before he cleared his throat, forcing a smile on his lips but I knew that he was affected, too affected.

Lacking his brother's experience I could only guess that the beautiful man sitting in front of me had not had the many adventures that Sesshumaru sustained throughout his young life. Of course, why would women be interested in a simple architect?

"-I got all the information about the house from the e-mail so it would take me a couple of weeks before I come up with the first design." He stated casually but I could see how troubled his eyes had become because of my consistent stare. I bit my bottom lip, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"-thank you. I hope you will stand your reputation." I smiled and he smiled back. I couldn't deny that he had a certain charm about him that could affect some women, surely not women of my standing…

"-it's an honor that you chose my office Miss Higurashi." He repeated as we both stood up shaking hands. I didn't pull my hand right away as he expected me to; I let it linger there in his bigger one. It was now or never, I thought as I gazed at his eyes, letting my eyes get lost in his. His smile immediately vanished, his stare turning to an intense one.

"-Mr. Takahashi, I am having a small party at my house tomorrow, I would like your presence. It would also give you an insight on my taste of architectural designs." I said, looking away from him, making him feel that I was slightly embarrassed while pulling my still captured hand away.

Again he cleared his throat and I began to feel that it was a habit he did out of nervousness. I fought the smirk that threatened to show on my lips. Was the little Taisho bastard getting excited?

"-I would be glad to attend." He replied.

Good, he fell into the trap.

I smiled, talking with my business associate, Mr. Nikozami. I smiled at him before excusing myself, my long red dress training behind me as I made my way towards Sango, snatching her from the group she was talking to. We went towards the bar where I took a drink.

"-he's late." I mumbled, my eyes scanning the crowd angrily. He said he would come. Was I not good enough for the Taishos? Would he refuse me? Dare he? I nodded at Kouga Arashi who nodded back. I knew he wanted to talk to me, I knew he liked me but dammit. I took another gulp of my drink before Sango snatched it away.

"-easy on the whiskey Kagome, I am sure he's coming.

-if he doesn't come, he's fired." I whispered to her making her smile slightly. I spun around, reaching for another drink when I felt her hand grip my shoulder lightly.

"-you never told me, is he handsome?"

I smirked, my eyes scanning the crowd once more.

"-nothing like his older brother." I whispered, fearing that someone would overhear us talking.

"-and what do you intend to do tonight?"

I opened my mouth to resort when I spotted him through the crowd. My heart leapt with joy. I was not wrong, he had come. I nudged Sango lightly before making my way towards him. He was wearing a black tuxedo, not an expensive one of course. I almost laughed at how he looked so much out of context but reined it in.

"-Miss Higurashi." He said over the music, smiling lightly at me. I could smell the cologne he was wearing and had to admit that it was intoxicating. I smiled as I leaned, to his surprise, closer to him. He froze as my nose collided with his neck and I inhaled deeply. I felt him shudder as I moved away, closing my eyes. I reopened them as quickly as I closed them and stared at him for a while.

"-call me Kagome and I'll call you Inuyasha." I stated.

His eyes, golden, had darkened considerably and I could see the fierce look he was giving me. I could see that I was dealing with an untamed tiger.

He was about to speak when Kouga joined us. He must have seen the way I had come on Inuyasha Takahashi and he was surely jealous. He always considered that we would end up together. What a fool. Just because all women wanted to be with him, it didn't mean that I was one of them.

The two men shook hands, exchanging few polite gestures before Kouga invited me to a slow dance. Glancing at Takahashi I nodded. I could see how his eyes followed mine as I went along with Kouga. I could notice the way he moved around the dance floor like a predator circling his prey. I knew that Takahashi was interested in me; I knew that he did not miss all my signs. I also knew that a man like him was not used to a woman taking things in her own hands. He would retaliate, and soon.

I never lost eye contact with him as I danced with Kouga. My hands went around the latter's neck as I let my body enter in full contact with his. Kouga brought me closer to his body, his head dropping to my neck, his lips stilling on my right ear.

"-I can see you trying to seduce that working class man." He whispered hotly in my ear, his hands dropping to my naked back. I laughed at his ridiculous display of jealousy. I only had Sesshumaru in my head and in my heart.

"-I don't know what you are talking about."

He grunted, obviously not buying it.

"-I can see that he is your new toy Kagome. But I am really disappointed, your architect? You're sinking that low?"

My eyes met again the golden stare. He was looking at me, obviously not understanding my motives, obviously aware of Kouga's wandering hands. Already jealous little tiger? I thought with a smirk. I had to seduce him quickly, I did not have time to get to know him, and I didn't want to get to know him…

"-magnificent house." Takahashi stated as he examined the round stairs. I nodded, leaning back on the cold wall. I had finally managed to take him away from the crowd and leading him to my second floor. I knew he was paying so much attention to the details in order to avoid having to deal with me.

"-if you say so." I whispered causing him to glance at me for a few seconds. I immediately looked away, feeding the slowly rising tension by avoiding his eyes.

"-why did you choose my office?" he suddenly asked. I looked at him, not knowing how to answer. I simply shrugged under his intense golden stare. Silence was my only answer before I slowly approached him. He stood his ground and once I reached him I could notice that he was one head taller than me, I hardly reached his shoulders and yet…

He looked down at me, not moving away but not moving closer. Our eyes met and none of us broke the eye contact. My hands cupped his cheeks, moving his head down closer to mine. I could feel his cold breath against my lips and it was suddenly truly tempting, the idea of kissing him. If only I could imagine that it was his brother I was kissing, that those golden orbs belonged to the man who held my heart.

I was surprised when his hands grabbed my wrists and moved them down, his eyes suddenly hard.

"-All my life I worked really hard to earn my place." He whispered hotly, his pupils dilating considerably. I frowned but he did not let me interrupt him. His hands still grabbing my wrists brought me closer to him and I felt a rush of heat in my cheeks at his aggressive behavior, a tiger indeed.

"-I am not a game you play with and I will never be that."

Suddenly feeling trapped, I immediately retaliated, bringing my face closer to his so that our noses collided. I whispered against his face, my eyes never leaving his.

"-and who told you that you are a game I was playing?

-I find no other explanation." He responded, his eyes searching mine. He slowly let go of my wrists and I knew that his fingers would leave a mark for tomorrow. The idea that Sesshumaru could have been in his place, holding my wrists, his face so close to me made me weak in the knees. The idea alone sent a deep blush to my face, one that Takahashi must have noticed. I closed my eyes, wanting to imagine Sesshumaru.

"-if you mean Arashi…" I whispered, letting my lips press slightly against his lips before leaning back. Goosebumps rose on my skin. I just kissed him, would kissing Sesshumaru feel so good?

"-him and all the others you must have played with this game." He responded and I snapped my eyes open. Who was I kidding? This was not Sesshumaru, this was his younger brother, the bastard. I suddenly felt very frustrated. I hooked my arms around his neck, this time bringing him for a passionate kiss.

He retaliated as I expected, his arm circling my waist and bringing me closer to his hard body. Our lips danced together before I opened my mouth letting him explore it. I felt hot, really hot as he pressed me against the nearest door, his hands now fisting in my hair, him dominating the kiss, leaving me gasping for breath.

When we pulled away, his eyes were closed, his breathing labored and I was in a loss of words. Could I control this man? Maybe I underestimated the Taisho blood he had; maybe he was just as explosive as his brother after all.

"-I am as poor as dirt" he suddenly whispered, his forehead against mine, his eyes still closed and I knew that he was trying to understand my reasons.

"-I don't care" I murmured back, surprised to find my voice so shaky. I never imagined that a kiss could be so fierce, so passionate.

He opened his eyes, staring into my own.

"-then why?" he nearly begged, his eyes searching mine. In that second, all I wanted was to pull him away and tell him to get out of my house, of my life. All I wanted was to end this ridiculous game, to tell him that I was just using him for revenge.

"-I don't know why…" I said "but I feel so connected to you although I barely know you." I lied so smoothly that even I was disgusted with myself.

He hugged me against him, burying his face in my neck.

"-we'll get to know each other." He said, bringing me even closer. "I promise that you will like me."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes in disgust. Get to know each other? I had a better idea. What about getting him to fall in love with me?

"-Inuyasha…" I moaned, my head falling on the pillow. His old bed squeaked with his movements. I closed my eyes, my hands encircling his neck as I brought him even closer to me. His lips parted mine and he tasted me deeply, his tongue exploring my hot cavern.

I pulled away from the kiss, breathing deeply as his lips shifted to my neck, kissing it slowly before sucking the skin, surely leaving a mark for the next day. I hugged him to me as he kissed me aggressively and I enjoyed every moment of it.

"-Inuyasha" I moaned again, arching my back into him. He finally let go, smiling down at me as his golden eyes twinkled before darkening as he captured my lips again with a rather bruising force. My hands traveled down his back, feeling his muscles ripple under my touch.

"-I love you…" he murmured against my skin. We both gasped before a small cry escaped my lips. I couldn't repeat these words to him, I just couldn't.

He kissed me deeply, repeating those words over and over again in my ear before taking the lob in his mouth, sucking at it. I closed my eyes, unable to love him back, although I felt myself surrounded by him, by his scent, by everything he was.

Gasps and moans echoed in the room. I finally fell on top of him, my head pillowing his chest.

We stayed there for a few minutes, breathing heavily as his hands caressed my damp head. I finally looked up at him, kissing his nose, before pressing my lips against his swollen ones in a chaste kiss. He smiled at me.

"-you're amazing." He whispered as I closed my eyes.

"-you must know how much I love you Kagome."

I nodded. It's been two weeks since I first met him and he was deeply in love with me. He was amazing in bed and outside of bed. He treated me like a queen, called me all the time when I was not with him. He even came a few times to my company. Of course we ended up having sex on top of my desk and Sango walking on us.

"-tell me more about you Inuyasha." I murmured kissing his lips again. His kisses were fantastic, like heaven on earth. I wondered if Sesshumaru's kisses were that great.

"-what do you want to know?" he asked me, his hands caressing my cheeks, his lips settling on mine over and over again, until I was left breathless. I will surely miss his kisses when all of this will be over, when he will hate him. My heart panged a little, a strange reaction to the idea but I ignored it and gazed at the man naked under me.

"-what about your parents?" I asked, looking around at his small trashy apartment. He was not kidding when he said he was as poor as dirt. His apartment was almost the size of my bathroom. My nose scrunched in disgust and he must have noticed it because he moved from under me, reaching for his boxers, his ac a little sad.

I immediately caught his wrist, making him stare into my eyes.

"-Kagome" he breathed my name "I see how you look at my walls, I know that you hate my bed, I know that you are disgusted…"

I silenced him with my hand on his mouth. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead on mine. It was odd seeing him so weak when he would act minutes before as an untamed tiger. Strangely I hated seeing him so sad. Too badly, the thought didn't alarm me then to my raising feelings for the man. If I only knew what was to come in the future I would have left him immediately. But no, I decided to stay and play with his heart.

"-Inuyasha, you know that this is not true, I don't care if you're poor.

-then why do you care about me when you can have any man you want!" he exclaimed trying yet again to move from our bed, I meant his bed, I quickly corrected to myself.

I gripped his hand tightly; frustrated by the fact that he was leaving me without his warmth. This time I kissed him with urgency and he immediately replied, making us both fall onto the bed.

"-so, he's in love with you." Sango started, looking at me from the corner of her eye while we sat in my room. "When are you going to break the bastard's heart?" she imitated me. Somehow, the fact that she had called him a bastard disturbed me deeply. He never told me about his parents and seeing how poor he was I can only say that he had refused any contact with Sesshumaru.

"-soon." I replied, still concentrated on my laptop.

"-and what are you going to tell him? I love your brother?"

My heart panged for the second time and I didn't know why. This reaction was unknown to me. I licked my suddenly dry lips.

"-yes, that's the point." I whispered, feeling darkness consume me. I felt suddenly like the walls were closing on me. It should not happen like this but I had to, I didn't love him, I loved Sesshumaru…right?

"-I am sure he'll get over it." Sango replied and I immediately looked at her.

"-what do you mean?" I asked feeling my heart heavy. I knew he loved me. He told me that he loved me!

"-I mean, when you're with him, can't you see how all the women stare at him? He's quite handsome Kagome, I am sure he'll find someone to console him after you dump him."

I got up, my eyes wide open, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. The idea of him being with another woman was simply unbearable, unbearable.

"-I'll make sure that no woman will lay a hand on him."

Sango got up as well, obviously angry.

"-don't you hear yourself Kagome! I told you that this would happen! I told you that love always backfires. You are in love with Takahashi!"

My eyes widened even more, my breathing coming labored. How dare she say that I was in love with him? I was not in love with him? Even though he was now all what I thought of, all day and all night, I…I felt angry. Was I in love with him? Yes, I was.

"-you have no idea what you are saying!" I said "I am not in love with Inuyasha Takahashi! I am in love with Sesshumaru Taisho, you hear me? Sesshumaru Taisho and I am only using his bastard brother…" I suddenly stopped talking when I heard Sango gasp and look at the door.

My heart beat wildly in my chest as my eyes spotted the man standing at the door, right in front of me, and a bouquet of red roses in his hand. His golden eyes stared at me with hatred, his face twisted in a scowl.

"-Inuyasha…" I whispered his name like a prayer in the dark; the same way I wanted him to whisper my name a month ago. He simply shook his head negatively backing away from me. I couldn't explain, I just couldn't explain.

I watched him as he threw the bouquet on the expensive wooden floor of my room.

"-Inuyasha…" I repeated, my hand reaching for him. He backed away furthermore.

"-I came to tell you that I finished the design of your new house, Miss Higurashi." He whispered, his eyes never meeting mine. I almost cried with despair when he used my last name, when he acted so distant.

"-Inuyasha…" I repeated for the third time but he immediately cut me off.

"-I'll e-mail it to you."

And then he was gone. I barely noted as Sango caught me before I hit the floor, I barely heard her voice as she yelled for the maids to come help her. I was a young famous millionaire, possessing one of the most famous and prestigious companies in my country, I was beautiful and irresistible, well-educated and absolutely charming; I was alone with no family in this world and above all, I was madly in love with Inuyasha Takahashi who hated me above all.

_**To be continued... **_


End file.
